


Group Hugs

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki likes your hugs.





	Group Hugs

There are certain things Loki expects. Hugs are--were--not one of those things. And then you came along. He would never admit it, but he liked hugs, especially yours. 

When you hugged, it wasn't just a hug. It seemed like you poured any and all affection you had for that person into the hug. Loki liked it. A lot.

He remembered the first time you'd offered a hug. Him, Loki, God of Mischief. No one wanted to hug him except his mother. He didn't want to hug anyone either, so he wasn't bothered by it.

He'd only been part of the team for a few months. They were celebrating their success on a particularly difficult mission. Loki wanted nothing to do with it. He was content with finishing the book he'd been reading.

You had sought him out to offer a slice of cake. He probably would've told you to go away, but you looked so hopeful. With a sigh, he let you in and took the cake. He set it down, and when he turned back to face you, you had your arms open and a small smile on your face. The moonlight shining through the curtains made you look ethereal.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked.

"Being a part of the group means group hugs," you replied. Like it was the simplest thing in the world. "So get over here."

He would've refused. He almost did. Yet, once again, you looked so hopeful, and kind. No one looked at him like that. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling it gave him.

Loki made a show of his "reluctance." He sighed and rolled his eyes, but he accepted your hug. You gave good hugs. Not that he would ever tell you.

Not that he needed to. You already knew.


End file.
